


Not the Usual Training Session

by Faded_BlueEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Arm Wrestling, Blood, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Swearing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events involving the Female Titan, the Survey Corps are back to training. <br/>They were used to it now; but Squad Leader Levi had different ideas for today's training session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Usual Training Session

It started like any ordinary day. He woke up with Levi's arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his face snuggled into his chest, as usual. He proceeded to the dining hall with all the other squad members, as usual. Jean was exceedingly arrogant throughout, as usual. 

It started with Jean aggrandizing his own skills, saying that titan power or not, he would always have an advantage over Eren. Eren accepted that challenge in a simple request for an arm wrestling match. Of course, due to his arrogance, Jean accepted instantly. 

That is how they all came to huddle around the pair. An audacious smile sat on Eren's lips as Jean's hand remained wrapped tightly around his, his strength struggling as his muscles almost shivered under the strain. Eren couldn't keep the smirk off of his face; he absolutely loved proving Jean wrong- it had almost became a hobby of his in his spare time. It was entertaining: watching Jean's face strain and the hope dissolving from his eyes. The funny thing was, Eren wasn't even using all the titan power he had under his disposition. 

“Alright, stop with the childish games, brats.” They all looked up at the firm voice. Jean lost his concentration and his hand hit the table followed by the cheers from the group surrounding them. “Don't let me interrupt you. I'm sure your shitty games are more important than the end of civilization.” Levi's sarcasm rose to a maximum level as he stopped right beside their table with a stern face. 

Eren scanned him obviously, taking in the neatly pressed uniform which exposed his highly developed physique from the extensive use of the 3D manoeuvre gear. His mouth almost watered as he got the sudden need to see the squad leader's body writhing under him, just like it did last night. Next to him, Connie elbowed him in the ribs, which snapped Eren out of the daze only to see Levi looking at him with a raised eyebrow, an entertained spark in his sharp eyes. He instantly felt his cheeks heating up at being caught staring and looked away. 

“Eren,” Levi's smooth voice caught his attention again. “Training starts in 5.” He spoke firmly, but Eren sensed his tone softening as Levi directed him. He turned to the rest of the group. “All of you.” He added. 

Echoes of “Yes sir” sounded throughout. Levi looked over them once more, his eyes stopping on Eren for longer than necessary, before he proceeded to leave the hall. 

After they assembled outside, they took out the horses and saddled them. Levi wanted to go into the forest not far from their current location; something about scenery change. This was the trouble with training sessions; experiments with Hanji, he could take- at least he knew what to expect. But when it came to Levi, he was always caught off guard. 

When they stopped and got off the horses amidst the thick trees, everybody stopped and looked towards Levi. The Captain grumbled and wiped at his jacket, getting rid of the imaginary dirt particles there. He rearranged his Survey Corps green cloak and then looked towards the group. “Keep your positions for now.” He told them and then turned to Eren, “Shift to your titan form.” He commanded. 

“But, Le-,” He cut himself off once he received a stern look from Levi. Everybody knew about their relationship; they didn't make it a huge secret after all, but Levi was still strict on how Eren addressed him in front of everybody. He didn't want the others to take example. “If I may ask, Captain, what exactly are we doing?” 

“It's simple, really.” Levi responded. His hand gripped the gear at his hips and gripped the blade before pulling it out and letting the sunlight reflect off the metal. “We should train you against military threats too. You never know who might be trying to hunt you down.” He explained, to which Eren still raised an eyebrow. Surely, Levi didn't mean what he thought that meant. At seeing his expression, Levi rolled his eyes in exasperation. “If you can avoid my attacks, you can avoid anybody’s.” 

Eren froze while whispers arose between the members of the squad. This wasn't Levi being arrogant; everybody knew him to be humanity's most powerful soldier. He couldn't believe Levi actually expected him to do this: what if he hurt him accidentally?

Levi took hold of the other blade and looked up expectantly. “Well? Are we doing this or are you just going to stand there and twiddle your thumbs?” He snapped. 

“I'm conscious of injuring you, sir.” Eren admitted quietly and then, accidentally actually twiddled his thumbs while looking down. He has seen numerous times Levi arriving from their missions; whereas Eren's cuts and bruises quickly healed, he was left to tend to Levi's injuries. It broke his heart to see his lover in pain. 

“I can take care of myself, Jaeger.” Levi spoke firmly. “Don't hold back, because I won't. We're done either when I'm unable to fight, or I cut you out of the neck.” Levi was quick to explain further. 

“Levi, this is-” 

“Shift.” Levi snapped. 

And Eren understood what this was about. Levi was still not over everything that happened with Annie. The Captain could not stand the fact that while Eren got hurt repeatedly, he could do nothing to help him; that he couldn't stop Annie. Levi needed the comfort of knowing he could protect him. Levi told him just as much the same night: “I'm older here, I'm supposed to protect you, brat.” He had said. And Eren wanted to help him. All in all, he didn't have much of a choice about his next move. 

He brought his hand up and shot a warning look to the other squad members. His teeth bit into the soft skin of his hand. He didn't feel anything; the whole world went quiet for a second except for the thunderous boom his transformation brought on. He had to take a few seconds to get used to his surroundings before his eyes trained on Levi, still standing peacefully on the ground. 

“You're here to practice on your 3D manoeuvring.” Levi spoke to the rest of the squad. “So get to it.” He snapped, receiving a particularly hateful glare from Mikasa. He then turned to look at Eren, his gaze sizing the titan up from bottom upwards. “Ready?” 

Eren gave him a nod but wasn't sure how to go about next. So he did what he thought was a very realistic thing to happen: he ran.

He sprinted between the trees, his ears only slightly picking up the sound of 3D gear being used nearby, which meant Levi was on the move. He knew the Captain to be very fast-faster than anybody, really- but he also knew that if he just gave up, Levi would not let him off. He had to seem like he was really trying, so he put more energy into his movements and made himself run faster. This would surely leave Levi and him away from the rest of the squad. 

He thought back to what Annie did in the same exact situation; after all, he had to do the exact same thing she did that day. He was supposed to protect himself. His neck! One of his arms snapped up quickly to cover the nape of his neck, just like Annie did. 

“You can't always run, Eren!” Levi's voice travelled through the air and reached him. Of course, he could. Whereas he could run practically anywhere, 3D gear didn't work everywhere. If this was to be the biggest challenge for Levi, they should have done this on flat land. But Levi was partly correct; he would have to face him at some point. 

So Eren turned around the quickest he could muster and punched right into the air he supposed Levi will be positioned in. His senses were right; Levi was right there. But that didn't mean he was caught off guard. He dodged the punch by going higher into the air and then performed his signature spin, spinning along Eren's arm with his blades slicing lightly at his skin. He moved up Eren's body and his eyes widened, realising Levi really wouldn't hold back. And from his own training, he knew exactly what part of the body Levi would go for. 

He turned his body away instantly, protecting his eyes as one of Levi's blades stabbed into his shoulder. It was slightly painful, but nothing he couldn't manage. Levi pulled back, letting the blade stay inside the titan's body as he had to replace it. 

He pulled away and into the air, his eyes drifting downwards for a second as Eren's eyes widened, quickly realising his aim. For once, he was faster than the humanity’s most powerful soldier. When Levi headed to immobilize him through slicing the muscles in his legs, Eren saw it coming. He grabbed at the grappling line from the 3D gear and stopped Levi mid-air to his target. Instead, he spun together with the line and let it fly, knowing it gave him a few seconds at most before Levi recovered. 

He had to think of a strategy. The terrain gave Levi a clear advantage. If he could rid the squad leader of his 3D manoeuvre gear, then the battle would be over. But for that, he would need to catch him. All this thinking and he only managed to come up with a basic outline of a plan. Meanwhile, Levi was back in air.

“Good. You're thinking like the Survey Corps, finally.” He heard Levi's praise before Levi was gone and miraculously appeared next to Eren's side in the fastest move he has ever seen. Eren managed to react and try to grab for him, but was dodged with ease and left with a deep cut on his arm.

He roared with impatience, Levi was just playing with him now. But when Eren caught sight of his face, it was filled with concentration. 

Levi moved again, his moves quick and precise, and there was a spreading pain in his back, way too close to the nape of his neck for his liking. He turned to try and grab Levi again but the squad leader dodged him once again, cutting at his wrist. Pain shot through his arm and when he tried to move his hand but found that his movements were restricted. 

“Put up a fight, will you.” Levi growled as he flew past him again. 

Eren clenched his fists. He knew this was a way for Levi to prove that he was very much useful; heck, Eren knew it too well. Anybody who would ever say otherwise about Levi would just be lying. Levi himself was worth more than a hundred soldiers out there in the battle. 

He kicked up angrily, missing Levi by a few inches as his foot hit the adjacent tree. He hit at the air wherever he could with one hand while the other protected his neck. Levi appeared right in front of him, his blades pulled back to strike when Eren reached forward for him with his arm. Levi pulled back into air instantly, catching Eren off guard with just how much skill there was to his movements. He was always a few steps ahead. 

His grappling hooks shot out and grabbed a nearby tree while Levi circled around him. There was a quick movement and he felt pain erupt throughout the bent arm that was protecting his neck and he instantly thought back to the fight with the female titan. The way Squad Levi fought the female titan was very similar to what Levi was doing right now. 

Levi struck again, slicing at the skin near his shoulder numerous times. He wanted to immobilize Eren's arm so he could get at the nape of his neck. Once again ahead of Eren, Levi was working on slicing the exact same places in his other arm. Eren could hardly do anything, Levi was way too fast for him. And then the plan hit him. 

He couldn't beat Levi in a fair fight, but maybe perhaps he could outsmart him. Although, there was a big chance he couldn't do that either. 

While he knew one of his arms was already unable to move, he made one last attempt to look like he was on the offence. He turned his head and snapped his jaws to the side, making Levi stumble through his movement at how close that was. Eren scolded himself: too close. He had to remember that Levi could definitely not grow new limbs. 

And then, once he was starting to feel that his arm would be giving out soon, he dropped it to his side limply hoping Levi would take the bait. 

It must have been realistic because it was then that Levi fully attacked, the grappling hooks grabbing onto Eren's skin while Levi headed for the nape of his neck, blades pulled back to attack already. 

Eren waited it out until the last possible moment and then, brought his arm up. It clearly caught Levi off guard because even thought he almost dodged, Eren managed to catch him. Levi fit perfectly in his hand while he struggled to get out of the deathly grip. His blades sunk into Eren's skin, but it hardly hurt now that Eren knew he had the upper hand. 

He squeezed lightly and managed to make out the crashing and whirring of the 3D manoeuvre gear. He clearly damaged it. He brought Levi closer to his face and grinned while Levi scowled. “Don't look so fucking smug, brat.” Levi hissed but stopped and looked up at Eren. 

It was then Eren realised this was probably the closest Levi has ever gotten to a titan without meaning to kill it. He let Levi stand on top of his hand, watching as the squad leader grumbled about his broken 3D gear and having to get new one now. He then looked up and scanned Eren's face. 

“I guess you're not as ugly as the other titans, huh?” Levi remarked. Eren wanted to reply with a sassy comment about how his good looks could not even be diminished by shifting into a titan, but found it annoying that he couldn't talk. “If you could talk, you'd probably make some arrogant comment right about now.” Levi murmured and Eren grinned at how well he knew him. 

Levi reached up with his hand and Eren lifted his hand higher to accommodate him. Levi's hand touched the titan's cheek and Eren almost whined at the contact; it was weird how most of the time he hardly felt any pain but this touch was leaving a burning feeling under his skin. “That's the skin that's supposed to protect you?” Levi asked incredulously. “Why is it so soft?” He grumbled and Eren grinned again. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in reply. 

Levi cocked his head to the side in curiosity and let his hand caress over the skin around Eren's mouth. His eyebrows furrowed and he reached up higher, with Eren moving his hand to accommodate him, as he softly touched around Eren's eyes. Levi sighed, “Can we talk?” He mumbled. 

Eren set him down on the ground before kneeling before him, still in his titan form. Steam started coming off and the titan's body collapsed forward with Levi sidestepping him easily. He jumped onto his back and took out his blades, helping Eren get out quicker. 

“Pretty good for a brat, huh?” Eren gave him a crooked grin as soon as he was out. Levi's arms wrapped around him and he received a breathy chuckle in reply. 

“I'm sorry.” Levi murmured. “I hurt you.” He whispered, regret clear in his voice. “And trust me, that's the last thing I wanted.”

“I hardly noticed.” Eren told him truthfully. “But, I want you to know something.” Eren told him and Levi looked up at him from his shoulder. “What happened with Annie was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. You were still injured, Levi.” Eren told him, his hand coming up to cup his lover's cheek. 

“You noticed, huh?” Levi gave him a small chuckle before his face cleared of any expression. “I just realized that everybody worships me for killing titans so well. But when it comes to titan shifters, I'm no threat. No use. I'm useless.” His tone of voice was blank and frankly, it scared Eren for Levi to think so lowly of himself. 

“You are not.” Eren growled in return, his arms grabbing at Levi's shoulders. “If you wanted, you could have killed me with ease. Yeah, so you couldn't fight that one time. Big deal. You've saved so much more lives over the past few years. Nobody could blame you for one bad fight.” Eren told him passionately. “You might not see it, but you're absolutely amazing. I look up to you, Levi. If I can one day be half as good as you are, then that's my aspiration. You inspire me to go forward. To carry on.” Eren leaned his forehead against Levi's. 

Levi sighed as their eyes met. “Thanks, brat.” He murmured. 

Eren smiled warmly at him, “You're welcome.” He only hoped that Levi would take his words straight to the heart. Eren leaned down and quickly placed his lips over Levi's, hoping to be even more supporting. The squad leader didn't waste time kissing him back with fervour as his hand snaked back to grab at Eren's neck and pull him closer. 

“How about we go back and take the rest of the day off?” Eren murmured, leaning his forehead on Levi's again but keeping his eyes closed. He knew perfectly well that the squad leader was a workaholic. 

“I might just take you up on that offer.” Levi murmured back and Eren grinned at that. Maybe he was finally working him out. “Just spending the rest of the day in bed, perhaps reading, sounds nice. “ Eren opened his eyes and gave Levi an outraged look. Levi chuckled, “Perhaps, with other activities involved.” He added with a mischievous grin before it faded into seriousness. “But after a very thorough shower.” He added as he looked down at his messy uniform. 

Eren grinned again, “I'm up for that.” He commented and stood up. “You do realize I'm going to have to carry you back?” Eren teased. 

“Yes.” Levi grumbled and rolled his eyes while he wrapped his arms around Eren. 

“It's kind of poetic. It's like me rescuing a damsel in distress and then carrying her back as a sign of my heroism.” Eren grinned at Levi who rolled his eyes again. 

“Just shut up, Jaeger.” He murmured but nuzzled closer to Eren anyway. “Just shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually couldn't get the idea of Levi admiring Eren's titan form out of my head. That's what the focus was supposed to be on but as I started writing, it kind of turned more angst-y. Sorry about that.   
> Anyway, sorry for any details I probably got wrong and thanks for reading!


End file.
